The present invention relates to a housing body of electronic equipment which has a built-in printed board, and is mounted on a control panel or the like.
In electronic equipments such as a programmable controller or the like, a housing body is composed of a case which houses a printed board on which a CPU, an I/O circuit, an LED for display and the like are mounted, and a cover for closing an upper opening portion of the case. The cover is provided with a display portion for displaying an optical signal from the LED.
In the aforesaid electronic equipments, in general, the cover is fixed onto the housing body, to which a printed board is screwed, by means of a screw; for this reason, assembling is troublesome, and a number of many assembling processes has been required.
Moreover, the LED provided on the printed board must be arranged in the vicinity of the display portion located on the cover; for this reason, a design is troublesome. Taking the aforesaid problem into consideration, the LED and the display portion have been connected by means of an optical fiber. However, many optical fibers are wired in the housing body; for this reason, not only wiring of these optical fibers becomes complicated, but also the housing body itself must of large size.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above problem. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a housing body of electronic apparatus, which can be readily assembled, and can reduce a number of assembling processes, and further, can guide a light from a light source provided on a printed board to a display portion with a simple structure.